Welhaven Sebastian
| occupation = Vice-Admiral | residence = Unknown | alias = Vice-Admiral Hakuchō | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 39 | bounty = | medal = | status = Alive | birth = Juli 7 | height = 185cm (6'2') | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = | dfename = Paper-Paper Fruit | dfmeaning = Paper | dftype = Logia }} Welhaven Sebastian is a Vice-Admiral of the Marines, going under the alias of Hakuchō. Liberated from a life of crime at an early age, Sebastian was offered a chance at redemption for past misdeeds in exchange for swearing his life to the cause of the marines, a cause he has stuck to ever since out of gratitude. Despite his at times intimidating demeanour and rough appearance, Sebastian is ultimately regarded by his subordinates as a good man, and is a staunch opponent of the ideal of Absolute Justice, leaning more towards the views of Admiral Fuyuki. To remind himself of how he could've been a hardened criminal if not for the intervention of a marine officer twenty years prior, Welhaven wears a symbolic handcuff around his right wrist. Appearance Personality Sebastian has low self-confidence, frequently doubting his own ability to deal with powerful opponents, to the extent that while fighting Blumenthal Gerhard he assumed that the pirate must be going easy on him. Although he's quite skilled at masking his anxiety in battle, and so most of his adversaries and allies alike remain oblivious to this fact. As someone who believes firmly in True Justice, as dictated by Admiral Fuyuki; Welhaven demonstrates concern for the wellbeing of his subordinates and the civilians he's sworn to protect. His respect for innocent lives also extends to wanting to protect their property, and he was greatly angered when Gerhard's actions destroyed much of the buildings around where they clashed. Staying true to the idea of True Justice, Sebastian fights first and foremost to incapacitate, only resorting to using lethal force when he feels like he has no choice but to do so if he wants to complete his mission. Although he still actively hopes for their survival and is always eager to accept their surrender. History Abilities and Powers As a Marine Vice-Admiral, Sebastian holds great authority within the Marines, being out-stripped in rank only by the Admirals themselves. His position affords him the privilege of being able to issue commands to anyone below him in rank and marks him as a fierce combatant and a part of the marines elite forces. Because of the vast intelligence files and data at his organisation's disposal, Vice-Admiral Shirohato appears to possess some understanding of the Devil Fruits of prominent pirates roaming the Hunting the Hunter: It is revealed that Sebastian knows that the Ichi Ichi no Mi allows Blumenthal to manipulate the environment.. Despite continuous insistence that he is, in fact, the weakest Vice-Admiral in the Marines by quite a wide margin, Sebastian's achievements tell a different tale. With his most notable yet being capturing the Horseman of Conquest of the Notch Pirates: Blumenthal Gerhard while only sustaining moderate injuries himselfCrimes: Sebastian successfully captures Blumenthal.. While frequently being complimented by his opponent, who correctly deduced his rank simply by how strong he wasCrimes: Blumenthal correctly deduces that Sebastian is a Vice-Admiral based on his strength.. It is also noteworthy that Gerhard once defeated the Commodore Naosaki Jun with ease, serving as a further testament to Sebastian's power as a combatant which is far higher than he realises himself. Physical Prowess Devil Fruit Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Relationships Marines= |-| Other= Accolades Trivia *His name is inspired by the norwegian poet . References Category:Male Characters Category:Marines Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Marine Vice Admirals